The Wedding Ship (Viper version)
That afternoon, under the twilight sky, The sun was high up in the sky, sending off rays of orange and pink hues in the sky as declaration music wafted through the town. Outside of the palace an extravagant boat was floating lazily above the water, little red flags poked out from the wood slowly started leaving the docks with Crane, Fiona and a few others onboard. On the dock, Viper (wearing nothing but her everyday white lotus flowers) poked her head from a pillar and eventually stood beside it, trying to get a better look of the boat leaving. Wendy was absolutely horrified at how Crane dumped her for Fiona. She didn’t know how or why he would do that, especially after the special day he had with her, but with Crane was planning to marry Fiona, and the sun close to setting on the third day, her final day of being a normal snake, things were now hopeless for the girl. As the boat floated away she leaned against the pillar in frustration and sadness as her back slid down the pillar. she crashed to the ground, covered her clouded eyes as she sighed sadly, and starting sobbing. Rabbit (now out of his nightshirt) quietly scuttled toward the heartbroken princess as her head laid on her coils. Rabbit bit his lip, feeling terrible for what had happened to his friend. He felt guilt for having failed in helping Viper win Crane's heart. Viper looked up from her coils as tears came to her eyes but she blinked them back, but she couldn't stop one of the smallest ones from dropping into the water below her, sending ripples throughout the water. Pixie and Dixie, having heard of Crane dumping Viper for Fiona, looked up from where the tear had come from, and tears slid down their cheeks as they cried silently for their friend. They now felt that they were going to lose their best friend to the snake queen forever. Meanwhile, above the ship, Hiss slithered from the sky happily and quite chirpy as he began singing and humming "The Wedding March" loudly to himself. But as he sang to himself, he heard a familiar voice coming from the ship. It was Viper's. stopped singing abruptly as he heard the charming female voice singing as well, He perched on a ledge on the ship and looked on into the circular window. But this voice wasn’t coming from Viper. It was coming from Fiona Fox singing to herself as she combed her hair. Fiona Fox: What a lovely little bride I'll make My dear, I'll look divine (chuckling) Fiona was in the dressing room. She was now wearing a white frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, a matching camisole with a green ribbon attached to the chest, and black ballet flats. But she was still wearing her bow. Fiona: Things are working out According to my ultimate design Fiona sang as she then took out one of her hair needles and threw it to the mirror's wooden frame, hitting the angel on the frame right between the eyes. Hiss gulped in fear, not liking this girl and how she was acting. Fiona: Soon I'll have that little snake And the ocean will be mine! She climbed onto her dressing table, stepping down onto the perfume bottles and vase as she grabbed the mirror. Fiona looked into the mirror while cackling evilly. To Hiss' horror, he saw Messina in Fiona's reflection. Realizing who Fiona really was, Hiss gasped. "The snake queen!!" He widened his eyes and shook his head as he looked on. Hiss slithered a few inches from the window. "Oh no, she's gonna...I gotta..." He got ready to slither and instead accidentally slithered into the wooden part of the boat with a ding. He shook his dazed self and slithered off into the correct direction back towards the deck at the palace as fast as he could. "Viper!" he yelled into the sky, as he slithered faster, "Viper!" He caught sight of a bitter female snake perched on a pier, she wore a frown on her face. He slithered down beside the female snake, then he landed panting on the dock and attempting to explain the situation. Viper raised an eyebrow and turned to face the male snake. "Viper," he said, trying to make sense while Rabbit waited for him to cut to the chase. "I was slithering, I sli...of course I was slithering. And I s...I saw that the watch...the witch was watching in the mirror, and she was singing with a set of stolen pipes!" He struggled to find the words and he threw his tail up in exasperation. Viper shook her head softly as she was listening. Then Hiss grabbed Rabbit as he shook the annoyed rabbit, and looked him in both eyes, through clenched teeth, screaming, "Do you hear what I'm tellin' you? THE PRINCE IS MARRYING THE SNAKE QUEEN IN DISGUISE!!!" He then, unintentionally, smashed Rabbit onto the deck of the pier repeatedly, before letting the Rabbit go. Viper gasped upon hearing this, went into shock and looked at the ship and her blue eyes widened. Rabbit was a little skeptical. "Are you sure about this?" he asked, as he rubbed the back of his sore head. "Have I ever been wrong?" Hiss asked, as Pixie, Dixie, and Rabbit looked at each other, "I mean when it's important!" "What are we gonna do!?" asked Dixie. Viper quickly got up and saw the ship heading further out at sea as the sun began setting over the horizon. She could hear Messina's words in her head as she saw the sun setting. "Before the sun sets on the third day! She still had time...but not much of it. With a determined look on her face, Viper rapidly slithered to the edge of the dock and dove into the water but had trouble swimming well. Seeing this, Rabbit looked around for something for Viper and used a pair of scissors to snap some rope of a bunch of barrels which fell onto the water's surface before she drowned. "Viper, grab on to that." he ordered She obeyed and grabbed a barrel that still had a piece of rope tied to it. "Pixie, Dixie, get her to that boat as fast as your fins can carry you!" Rabbit said to Pixie and Dixie. "We'll try." Pixie, as he and Dixie got into the rope attached to the barrel Viper held for them and started to swim them all towards the direction of the ship with all their might. "I've gotta get to her uncle." Rabbit said, biting his fingers, "He must know about this." "What - What about me?" Hiss asked, "What about ME?" It snapped Rabbit out of his daze. Rabbit turned to him slowly with his brows furrowed. "You - find a way to STALL THAT WEDDING!" And with that, he jumped into the water and made his way to Atlantica. Hiss nodded and took off. He thought before having an idea. "Stall the wedding. Wh- what am I - what - that's it!" Hiss flew into the air and started squawking loudly. He flew to the lagoon where they were last night and squawked as loud as he could. These noises were getting various creatures' attentions. Some bluebirds realized that someone needed help. They started flying after Hiss as some flamingoes and pelicans joined him as well. Hiss' squawks caught the attention of some starfish, lobsters, and sea lions. "Move it, let's go, we got an emergency here!" called Hiss, as he flew off towards the ship with the rally of creatures following him. Back on the ship Fiona walked alongside Crane, secretly under her control as they slowly walked down the aisle together to the wedding priest. Crane was now wearing a royal indigo ball coat with golden epaulettes and buttons, gray pants with golden lining, white opera gloves, black boots, and a golden crown with sapphires, onyxes, diamonds, and amethysts on his head. Fiona was now wearing a white off-the-shoulder wedding dress with long triangular sleeves and blue linings on the neckline, bodice, and waistline, a transparent white neckline, transparent matching ruffles on the sides of the dress, a matching beaded necklace, a matching headband in place of her bow, matching pumps, and a transparent matching wedding veil along with her white pantalettes and camisole. Anyway, all the people and animals smiled as the duo walked, but Lenny, who was in the audience with the Olaf, was growling at Fiona with a hated look. Fiona's upper lip was brought up in disgust as she kicked him in the face. "Ouch!" yelped Lenny, as he hid behind Olaf, who also looked frightened. Then she continued to walk with Crane with a satisfied look on her face until they reached Master Shifu at the end. He was reading a book. "Dearly beloved..." said Shifu. Not far away, Pixie and Dixie were still pulling Viper towards the ship and started to get closer. "Don't worry, Viper." Pixie struggled, "ugh - we - we're gonna make it. We're almost there." he panted out, as he and Dixie continued swimming while Viper held on tighter. Back on the ship, Crane and Fiona listened to the priest. Fiona peaked over behind them to see the sun was nearly at sunset and smirked evilly. Her success was just minutes away. She turned back to him, giving him a fake smile. "Yes," said Shifu, "Um, do you Master Crane, take Fiona Fox, to be your lawfully wedded wife, for as long as you both shall live?" Crane, completely under Fiona's spell, gazed forward blankly and spoke without emotion. "I do." he said. Shifu said, "Eh, and do you . . ." But before Fiona could say yes, she heard Hiss squawking and she turned. She saw Hiss flying right towards her with an army of bluebirds. Fiona ducked, dodging the attack, but the bluebird fleet came back and flew underneath the startled Fiona's legs. "Look!" cried Lenny, as the wedding turned chaotic, "They're here to stop the wedding!" The invitees screamed and ran amock on the ship as the human and animal women held their dresses tighter and toppled over as the birds came flying from under their dresses and skirts. The sea lions got on the ship and advanced towards Fiona. Fiona looked up only to be splashed with water as three pelicans dropped bucket fulls water on her three times, the first time the first pelican dropped water contained nothing, the second time the second pelican dropped water contained fish, the third pelican dropped water contained a a lobster. The lobster then pinched Fiona's nose making her scream out in pain as the starfish threw themselves at her attaching to her as the last starfish attached itself to her mouth. Shifu continued reading, "Then by the power inves-" Fiona angrily pulled the starfish off herself. "Get away from me, you slimy little-" But she was stopped with a scream as one of the sea lions started bounced her up and down. Meanwhile, at the bottom of the ship, Viper, Pixie, and Dixie had arrived. Pixie and Dixie were catching their breath while Viper started to climb up the pole on the side of the ship. While Viper climbed, the sea lions started to pass Fiona to each other until the last sea lion tossed Fiona into the cake, destroying the food and platters as Viper got on board, Fiona growled in frustration as she got to her feet, covered in cake, then turned to the edge, where the dolphins jumped out of the water and squirted Fiona with water in her face while Hiss then squawked loudly right in front of Fiona's face angering her further. "Oh, why you little-" she snarled, as she grabbed Hiss by the neck and tried choking him. Lenny, who wanted some of the action, got out of Olaf's grip, broke free of his leash and swam towards Fiona while Hiss pulled the conch shell pendant, whacking Fiona in the face with his tail as Lenny swam over and bit Fiona's rear end, making her scream louder, and fell backwards. She let go of Hiss, and the necklace was sent flying towards Viper. It shattered into pieces right in front of Viper. The voice trapped inside started flying out. It flew towards Viper's neck. With the necklace broken and the voice free, Crane was free from Fiona's spell. Crane shook his head, dazed and confused and he watched, along with Olaf and the guests in surprise, including Fiona, who is angry as the voice returned to its rightful place. The sphere went into Viper's throat as she vocalized with a smile. Crane couldn't believe his eyes. "Viper?" "Crane." she said, as she smiled back. "Hello, Viper." Lenny said. She patted his rough head. "You - you can talk." Crane exclaimed. His smile never left his face as he walked closer to the limbless green princess. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Songs Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:Villain Songs